Stronger Than You Know
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: My first Modern Korra story. When Korra gets herself into some unexpected trouble, it's up to her eleven-year-old daughter to save the day. R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also do NOT own the lyrics to Stronger Than You Know. They belong to their respective writer. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

A/N: This idea came to me after watching the Sofia the First episode with Mulan! This is my first modern Korra story, so please be kind. I kept bending in it.

"Stronger Than You Know"

Eleven-year-old Aisha smiled as one of her favorite songs came on. She was sitting in her Mom's car while Korra talked to Asami for a minute or two. After they left Asami's, they were going to pick up Aisha's best friend, Kierna so the two girls could hang out for a while. Later that night, they would be going down to the South Pole to visit Aisha's grandparents, Senna and Tonraq. Aisha loved spending time with them, especially Senna. She loved cooking meals with her and hearing stories about her mother when Korra was her age.

"You are stronger than you know, stronger than you know. You may be small, but if you give your all…" Aisha sang softly to herself just as her mother slid into the driver's seat. She smiled at her as she got herself situated.

"Ready to get Kierna?" her mother smiled at her.

"Uh-huh!" Aisha grinned back. The minute the song ended, Aisha played it one more time.

"You really like this song, don't you?" her mother commented as they pulled up to the docks.

Aisha nodded.

"You know what Mulan is saying is true," her mother got out of the car and Aisha followed her.

"It is?" Aisha asked.

"It sure is," her mother confirmed. "Sometimes you don't know how strong you really are until you're forced to do something unexpected and brave."

Aisha thought about this for a few minutes as they walked onto the dock. She had always wanted to save people like her mother did. Aisha was an excellent firebender and she loved helping people. Her mother always said she had a compassionate heart, just like her grandmother, Senna.

"Aisha? Sweetheart, do you want something to drink?"

Aisha broke herself out of her thoughts in time to see that they were standing in front of one of her favorite venders. She nodded and chose a strawberry banana smoothie.

"Thanks," she said as her mother handed her the drink.

"You're welcome," she replied. "You were off in your own world for a minute there. Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

Aisha shook her head.

"You know I'm here if you change your mind," her mother reached over and ruffled her hair.

"I know," Aisha assured her. She sipped at her smoothie as they waited to board the ferry.

"The ferry has been delayed," a man who worked at the docks informed them a few minutes later. "It'll be at least twenty-minutes before you can board."

Korra frowned.

"Okay." She turned to Aisha. "Let's go look in a few shops," with that, she lead the way to a small marketplace.

Aisha followed close behind, still sipping her drink. She caught sight of a vendor she wanted to stop at.

"Mom, can I go look over at those bracelets?" Aisha pointed in the direction of the vendor.

"Sure. Just be careful," her mother advised.

"I will," the eleven-year-old promised. With that, she left to look around. Getting to the vendor, she started investigating the different kinds of bracelets they had. Spotting a glittery blue one with silver waves on it, she picked it up. The sound of male voices to her left caused Aisha to jerk her head around. She was about to go back to her bracelet search when one of the men said something that made her stop and listen.

"The Avatar won't know what's coming."

"But how do you know she'll be there tonight?" the second man asked.

"I overheard that cop talking about taking her out to a restaurant near the abandoned warehouse. I know the Avatar's been looking for the last bit of evidence to prove the fire at the pro-bending arena wasn't an accident. We can't let her find it."

"But what if she gets hurt?" the second man asked.

"That'll just be icing on the cake for us. If she's hurt, she won't be a threat to us, at least for a little while."

Aisha gasped as she watched the two men walk away. She had to warn her mother before it was too late. Feeling a hand on her right shoulder, the pre-teen jumped.

"Hey, sweet girl, it's okay, it's just me," her mother assured her.

Forcing herself to calm down, Aisha glanced up and smiled a little.

"Did you find something you wanted?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," Aisha replied. She held up the bracelet and her mother grinned.

"That's beautiful! It almost looks like one your Grandma-ma gave me when I was little. Would you like that to be an early birthday gift?" her mother offered.

"Really?" Aisha's eyes widened in surprise.

Korra nodded.

"Please?" the eleven-year-old asked.

"You got it, sweetheart. Come on. We need to get back to the ferry before it leaves," with that, Korra lead the way over to the person selling the bracelets. Once it was paid for, Korra slipped it onto Aisha's left hand. "Perfect. It matches the clip in your hair," Korra wrapped an arm around her daughter as she led the way to the ferry dock.

Once aboard, Aisha couldn't stop thinking about what she had overheard those two men saying. She had to figure out a way to tell her mother what was going on before it was too late.

*****

It wasn't long before they reached air temple island. Aisha greeted her best friend with a hug and followed her mother and Kierna back to the dock. Once on board, Aisha figured it was time to say something.

"Mom?" she began.

"What's up, sweet girl?" Korra turned to face her daughter. She frowned when she saw the worried look on her daughter's face.

"Are you and Dad still going out tonight?"

"Yeah. You'll be fine with Grandma-ma and Grandpa. They'll take good care of both of you. You'll see me when you wake up tomorrow. I'll be back an hour or so after you go to bed."

"What are you guys gonna do?" Kierna asked. She was a little bolder than Aisha.

Aisha would have normally scolded her, but she was grateful that she had asked for once.

"Well, we're going to narook's noodles and then we're gonna take a walk around town," Korra replied.

"That sounds fun," Kierna smiled. "Are you gonna do any romantic stuff? Like kiss?" she giggled, causing Korra to smile.

"Maybe," Korra alluded. "Kierna, you're too much sometimes," Korra reached over and patted her shoulder.

It wasn't long before they reached Senna and Tonraq's home in the southern water tribe. Aisha ran into her grandmother's arms the minute Senna had opened the door.

"Aw, how are you, honey?" Senna picked Aisha up and gave her a kiss. Setting her down, she embraced her own daughter. "Little one, how are you?"

"I'm good," Korra replied. She returned her mother's kiss and hug.

"Hey, Aunt Senna!" Kierna greeted, hugging her before giving Tonraq a high five.

Senna laughed at her niece's actions. Kierna was a good kid.

"Are you guy's hungry?" she asked, leading the way inside.

"A little," Korra replied. "Mako and I are going out to dinner, so I'll just have a snack for now. But the girls are famished."

Senna smiled at her granddaughter and niece.

"I think I can fix that."

Aisha followed everyone into the kitchen and sat down in her usual spot. Seeing her mother sit down across from her, she stood, went over to her and climbed onto her lap. She snuggled in the minute she felt her mother wrap her arms around her.

"I love you," she said so only her mother could hear her.

"I love you too, my sweet girl," Korra planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Is something bothering you?"

Aisha hesitated. She realized she had taken too long in answering when she felt her mother stand and lift her up in the process.

"Korra, where are you going?" Senna asked, raising her eyebrows.

"We'll be back," Korra replied. "Aisha and I need to talk."

Aisha stayed quiet as she felt her mother carry her into the living room. Once there, she felt her mother sit down before securing her in her lap.

"Okay, sweetie, spill," her mother commanded in a gentle, but firm tone.

Aisha took a minute to gather her thoughts together.

"You need to be careful tonight," Aisha began.

"Honey, I'm always careful," her mother reminded her. Getting a good look at her daughter's expression, she frowned. "What's gotten you so worried all of a sudden? You know you're Dad and I can take care of each other and ourselves."

Aisha sighed. It was now or never.

"While I was looking for a bracelet, I heard two guys talking about you. They said they were going to hurt you cause they didn't want you to find out who started the fire at the arena. Mom, I don't want you to get hurt!" Aisha was in tears now as she clung to her mother's shoulder. She soon felt her mother land a kiss to her head.

"Aisha, listen to me. I'll be fine. And besides, people are always threatening me. I'm used to it. Most of those threats are just angry words," she tried to assure the eleven-year-old.

"They sounded like they meant it!" Aisha insisted.

"Okay, sweetheart, shh, shh…it's okay…" Korra pulled her crying daughter closer and held her until she calmed down. She whispered soothing words to her until she heard her breathing go back to normal. "Aisha, thank you for telling me about what they said. I appreciate it. I promise, I'll be careful. Now, I want you and Kierna to have a good time with Grandma-ma and Grandpa tonight. Can you do that for me?

"O-okay," Aisha whispered.

"That's my girl. I love you, honey," Korra planted another kiss on Aisha's cheek.

"I love you too, Mommy," Aisha replied. She laughed a little as her mother started to tickle her.

"Is everything okay?" Senna asked when Korra and Aisha returned a few minutes later.

"For the most part," Korra replied. She sat down again and picked at the snack her mother had prepared. But try as she might, she couldn't get Aisha's words out of her head. She knew from past experiences that most of the threats she received were just angry people blowing off steam, but some had been real. Deciding to take her own advice, Korra tried not to worry about it. Instead, she focused on the good time she would have tonight with Mako.

****

Much sooner than Aisha would have liked, her mother was tucking her and Kierna in for bed. She gave her a kiss and hug, sung them a song and even stayed with them until they were half asleep.

"I love you, my sweet girl," Korra said softly. She bent down, gave Aisha one more kiss before leaving the room.

Heaving a sigh, Aisha tried her best not to worry. But even as she tried to sleep, she couldn't shake a bad feeling she was getting concerning her mother...

****

Meanwhile, Korra entered the living room to find her own mother reading a book. Korra sat down across from her. She was meeting Mako at the ferry dock.

"Korra?" Senna glanced up from her book and addressed her daughter.

"Yeah?" Korra gave her mother her full attention.

"Please, be careful," she advised.

"I will. Mom, like I told Aisha, I'm always careful," she smiled at her. Standing, she walked over to her and let her mother embrace her. She hugged back and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, little one," her mother replied.

After grabbing a bottle of water, Korra left to meet Mako. As she walked along the dock to the boating area, she couldn't get what Aisha had told her out of her mind. And as she boarded the boat, she got a sudden urge to recheck that abandoned warehouse near the restaurant once she and Mako were done eating.

****

"Korra, over here!" Mako called.

Korra smiled when she saw him standing near the restaurant. She caught up with him and let him kiss her. She returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling away, Korra lead the way into the restaurant. The two were seated fairly quickly for a Friday night. Once they had ordered their food, the couple started talking about everything and anything. In the middle of eating, Korra brought up the subject.

"I think we should check out that abandoned warehouse after we're done eating,' she suggested.

"Korra, we searched it a thousand times. The evidence isn't there," Mako reminded her.

"I have a feeling we're missing something," Korra insisted. "We'll be in and out in twenty-minutes tops, I promise."

"I hope you're right," Mako shook his head as he heaved a sigh.

"I know I am," Korra said confidently.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Each of them were in their own thoughts. After Mako paid the bill, Korra lead the way out of the building. The couple took a short walk before starting their mission. As they approached the warehouse, Korra took a deep breath.

"Let me go in first," Korra reached a hand out and pulled the door open.

"Be careful," Mako advised.

"You sound like my Mom and Aisha," Korra muttered. "I will be."

"They're right. And they love you. Just like I do," he whispered.

"I love you too," Korra assured him. With that, she entered the house. She could feel Mako following her. Getting to a door on the far left side of the hallway that she hadn't seen before, the Avatar went for it. Pushing it open, she hadn't taken more than three steps when she suddenly felt the floor give out underneath of her! She tried to use airbending to break her fall, but it only sped up the process. Before she knew it, she had hit the ground hard. Hearing a crack as her right wrist hit first, she cursed inside. She forced herself to breathe through the pain.

"Korra! Korra, are you okay?" Mako was frantic.

"Yeah! I'll be…cough…fi…cough…fine. There must have been a trap door. That's probably how…" Korra's voice trailed off as she started coughing again. Glancing up, she gasped upon discovering what was making her do so. Thick black smoke was quickly filling the space! Reaching her good hand down, she pulled a water pouch she always carried with her out. Bending the water out of it, Korra tried to put out the flames. Unfortunately, the amount of water she had wasn't enough to do the job.

"Korra, I'm coming after you!" Mako declared.

"Mako, no! I'll be fine. But I think I found the evidence those idiots were trying to hide from us. It was here the whole…" Korra's voice trailed off as a horrifying realization hit her just as she heard a loud popping noise in the distance, followed by the sound of flames moving in her direction! But even as she backed further along the wall, she knew she couldn't get out. There wasn't a ladder to climb on in order to get out or even a rope to use. And even if there was, her right wrist was in no condition to help pull herself to freedom. She soon felt Mako land beside her. Turning to face the spot where he had landed, she glared at him.

"Great, now we're both trapped."

"I'm gonna look for another trap door," her husband declared.

Korra nodded. She only prayed he found one before it was too late…

****

Meanwhile, back at Senna and Tonraq's house, Aisha awoke with a start. Letting out a scream, she sat up in bed as she felt her body start to shake. She didn't have to think hard to figure out what had woken her. She had just had a nightmare about her mother. Something was wrong. Her mother was in trouble! Jumping out of bed, Aisha raced across the room and shook Kierna awake.

"Kierna, Kierna, come on! We need to go!" Aisha said urgently.

Kierna opened her hazel eyes and blinked twice.

"Wha-what's going on? Is it time to raid the fridge for midnight snacks?"

"No," Aisha said impatiently. "My Mom's in trouble. She needs our help. We have to go now!"

Kierna was wide awake now.

"What do you mean? What happened to Aunt Korra?"

"She needs our help!" Aisha shouted. With that, she pulled on an outfit similar to what her favorite princess, Mulan wore and threw her jacket over her shoulders. She ran out of the room and down the hallway, hoping Kierna was following her. The sound of voices in the living room stopped Aisha in her tracks. She recognized them and stopped for a minute to listen in.

"Korra was supposed to be back by now," Senna said.

"We'll find her," Lin assured her. "I have my best officers out there."

"I'm going with you," Aisha heard her grandfather state.

"Tonraq, please, be careful. Please, bring Korra home safely."

"I will, honey."

Aisha had heard enough. She knew where her mother was. As good as her Aunt Lin's officers were, they wouldn't find her Mom in time. Turning around, she ran for the back door. She almost bumped into Kierna on the way. She put her finger to her lips and Kierna nodded. She followed her best friend out of the house. The two didn't speak until they were at the ferry docks. Boarding a ferry, Aisha thanked the spirits that she and Kierna weren't discovered.

"What do we do once we get there?" Kierna asked.

Aisha had a determined look on her face that Kierna had seen many times before.

"We work together to get Mom out," she replied.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Kierna asked.

"I know we can," Aisha said confidently. "Besides, Mulan never gave up, so we can't."

"But Mulan isn't real!" Kierna squeaked.

"Yes she is," Aisha argued. "Her story is real. She didn't give up and neither will we. Think of Katara. She's real and she never let anything stop her either."  
>Kierna let her friend's words wash over her. She had always looked up to Katara ever since she had first heard stories about her from Jinora. She respected her grandmother and drew strength from her past accomplishments.<p>

"Okay, I'm with you, " Kierna finally decided.

"I'm glad," Aisha smiled sincerely at her. "Besides, we're here. We can't turn back now." With that, she lead the way off the ship. Taking a minute to gather her thoughts together, the eleven-year-old headed down a familiar path. Sure enough, they soon saw the warehouse come into view. As they got closer, they saw some police cars and a fire truck surrounding it.

"We'll never get passed Aunt Lin's officers," Kierna frowned.

"Not if you think that way," Aisha smirked. "Come on. I have an idea. Can you create a wave and hit that car over there?" she pointed to the car furthest from the warehouse.

"I can try," Kierna replied.

"Trying is good, " Aisha encouraged. She counted to three under her breath before giving her friend the signal. As Kierna covered the car in water with some to spare, Aisha ran for the warehouse. The eleven-year-old could hear the officer calling for them to stop, but the pre-teen didn't listen. She managed to find an open window and climb through it. Taking a few steps forward, the smell of smoke made her cough. Bending a flame into her right hand to see by, she made her way father into the room. As they got further into the warehouse, Aisha coughed harder as more smoke entered her lungs. She could hear Kierna doing the same behind her. Dropping down on all fours, Aisha continued forward. Hearing voices further down the hall, she made her way towards the sound. Seeing another doorway up ahead, Aisha went for it. She could hear Kierna dousing the flames that were in back of them with water while trying to keep up with her. Moving further into the new room, the sound of voices became louder.

"Mako, you've tried that side at least five times in the last half an hour. There isn't a way out."

Aisha's heart leapt when she recognized her mother's voice. Worry filled her heart when she heard how weak it was. Pushing the feeling aside, Aisha concentrated on her mission. In her excitement and relief over finding her, she moved too quickly. The next thing she knew, she was falling through the floor! Reaching her right hand out, she grabbed onto a hidden rope to the far left. Pulling herself up, she managed to get to safety.

"Aisha!" Kierna cried.

Aisha groaned inwardly when she realized her cousin and best friend had just blown their cover.

"Aisha?" she heard her father's voice ask. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come. It's too dangerous!"

"We're here to save you and Mom!" Aisha called back.

"We?" he asked.

"Kierna came with me," Aisha replied. "I found a rope. We can use it to get you and Mom out. I found it…cough… when I almost…cough…fell in just now. I'm gonna throw it down to you. Grab it and we'll pull you up."

"Aisha, you're too-" her father started to say, but his daughter didn't let him finish his sentence.

"We're stronger than you know. We can do this, Daddy. Let us try…" her voice trailed off as she started coughing again. Once it subsided, she threw the rope down to her parents. "Is Mom okay?"

"She's hurt," Mako reported.

"We'll get her out next," Aisha decided. With that, she waited until her father had a good grip on the rope before pulling with all her might. As she felt Kierna pulling too, she soon saw her father pull himself over the ledge. Before Aisha knew it, she was in his arms.

"Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you, " he kissed her cheek before letting her go.

"We have to get Mom!" Aisha declared. "How hurt is she?"

"I think her right wrist is broken and she breathed in a lot of smoke. We have to get her to her Mom."

"I have an idea!" Aisha turned to Kierna. "How much water do you have in your water skin?"

"It's a little more than half full. Why?" her friend asked.

"I need you to make an ice ramp," Aisha explained. "Then my Dad can go down and get Mom."

"I don't think I can…" Kierna started to say, but stopped at the look on her friend's face. "Okay. Here we go…" With that, she concentrated harder than she had in a long time.

Aisha grinned as the ramp started to take shape.

"You did it! See? I told you you could!"

"I'll get your mother," Mako told Aisha.

Aisha smiled at Kierna as they watched Mako go back down.

"See, I told you we could do-" Aisha's sentence was cut short by the sound of sudden shaking. As the ground started to rumble, she felt herself falling forward. Before she knew what was happening, everything went black…

****

Aisha's eyes opened a short time later. She could feel something soft beneath her. She groaned in pain as she tried to move. Feeling a hand on her right shoulder, she soon heard her grandmother's voice meet her ears.

"No, sweetheart, you need to stay still. You need rest."

"Grandma-ma?" Aisha whispered.

"It's okay, honey. You're safe," her grandmother assured her.

"Wha-where's…cough…Ma…cough…Mom?" she asked. She tried to sit up, but was once again gently pushed back down by her grandmother.

"She's fine," Senna reassured her. "She's worried about you. I healed her wrist and the few cuts she had. You just need rest now."

Aisha nodded. Gazing around, another question came to mind.

"Where's Kierna?"

"She's resting too. She'll be fine. She got a few bruises, but they'll heal. I want you to know how proud I am of you."

"Ya-you're not…cough…mad?" Aisha asked. She frowned before continuing to speak. "Grandma-ma, I'm sorry we left the house without telling you. I wanted to help Mom and I knew we didn't have a lot of time…"

"I accept your apology," Senna bent down and kissed Aisha on the forehead. "I understand. I'm proud of you for saving your mother's life. You two were very brave. I know your Dad's proud of you too as well as Grandpa."

Aisha nodded. She was about to say something else when someone joined them.

"Mom, did Aisha wake up yet?"

Senna smiled.

"See for yourself, little one," with that, she left the two of them alone.

Aisha soon felt her mother's arms encircle her before pulling her close.

"Thank you," Korra whispered while holding the eleven-year-old close. She planted a kiss on her head. "You and Kierna were amazing on Friday.

"Thanks," Aisha replied. It was then that something occurred to her. "Isn't it still Friday?"

"No," Korra frowned. "My sweet girl, you've been out for two days. It's Sunday afternoon.

Aisha gasped.

"It's okay, calm down," her mother advised. "Grandma-ma checked you over. You're gonna be okay. Does your head hurt at all?"

"A little," the pre-teen admitted.

"As long as it doesn't get worse and you don't throw up, you'll be fine. I'm gonna stay with you tonight," her mother informed her.

"Am I in trouble?" Aisha asked.

"What do you think? You saved me and your Dad. The officers got there before you did, but they couldn't find a safe way inside. You and Kierna saved the day! How did you get in anyway?"

"There was a window behind some bushes on the first floor. It was open," Aisha replied as a yawn escaped her lips.

"I think you need to get some more rest," her mother ruffled her hair.

"Mom, will you stay, please?" the pre-teen asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. Let's get you tucked in there. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom. Kierna didn't think we could do it, but I knew we could."

"You were right," her mother agreed. "Sweet dreams, honey. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," Aisha closed her eyes as she felt her mother run a hand through her hair. It had certainly been a long few days. This was definitely one adventure Aisha wouldn't forget any time soon. She was glad her parents were safe. She was also proud of herself and Kierna. It had been hard, but they had done it. Her mother was right. It had taken an unexpected rescue mission to show them just how strong they really were. And despite the bumps along the way, Aisha wouldn't have traded it for anything.

THE END


End file.
